


Christmas with family

by afhyer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Them - Freeform, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afhyer/pseuds/afhyer
Summary: They are just enjoying being alive and the friends they had made along the way, also... Aziraphale is totally, undeniable in love with his demon.I loved to do this piece and I hope you love it too!! Happy holidays!!!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Christmas with family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/gifts).




End file.
